Metamorphosis
by prophecy-shadow
Summary: He tried the Alohomora charm on the front closet door. Nothing. He tried another spell. And another. And another. And suddenly it dawned on him. The filthy half-blood had taken away his magic. Dramione, Hogwarts. In-progress.
1. Prologue

Okay, hi there! I kind of got tired from my last story, Shot In The Dark. I didn't think it was getting anywhere, and plus, I got a great idea for another story, so I'm just doing this one! I will delete Shot In The Dark until I decide to start it again. So sorry about that, if you guys were looking forward to more, I will start it again later on(:

This new story is based on Beauty and the Beast, as well as Beastly. I thought it would suit Draco and Hermione very well.

While I was writing this, I listened to Hero by Mariah Carey, Perfect by Hedley, and the For Good cover from Glee, originally from Wicked. Listen to these while you're reading, although you might not get through all of them in time, seeing that this is a prologue and it's relatively short.

Okay, I'm rambling! Enjoy x

I am Draco Malfoy.

I used to think Pure-bloods were the most smart and powerful wizards and witches of all.

I used to think that Muggle-borns and Muggle's were disgusting. I used to call them Mudbloods, because I was brought up to think that; people that were born from a non-wizard family had filthy blood, hence the term. I was born thinking that associating with these kinds of people, would make my blood filthy. I used to think this kind of activity would disgrace my entire family. I did not want to be within two feet of Muggle-borns, unless I was taunting or telling them off.

I used to think Blood-traitors were Pure-bloods that endangered their statuses to fight for the less powerful side when it came down to it.

Throughout my years at the Hogwarts School of Wizardry, I used to mercilessly taunted people that I categorized as Mudbloods or Blood-traitors. I felt the most power when I could feel their misery and sorrow seeping out of their pores. But no, I did not stop there. I used to go out of my way to tease people I didn't think were worth my time, just to make them uncomfortable and to make them feel lowly about themselves. I used to love seeing the look of self-consciousness pouring out of their facial expressions. And when they got angry with me, I used to think it was even better! They were putting up a fight, which would mean I would fight back twice as hard until they caved.

I used to keep up a mask. A wall. Anything to not let anyone inside, to not let them see what I was going through. I used to think this made me strong. Made me strong, so everyone could envy my life, when it was far from that. I used to think I was not supposed to let anybody in.

I used to think that trusting people to catch you and to be there for you when you needed someone made you weak. I used to sit in my bedroom and sob to myself, with the thickness of the Silencing Charm vibrating around me. Nobody knew. I used to think it was better that way. When I used to go through problems in my life, I kept it to myself, and kept my foolish smirk on my face. A mask.

I now know that many Muggle-borns and even Muggles are very smart, and they could be way more powerful, as well as smarter than Pure-bloods.

I now know that Muggle-borns and Muggles are far from disgusting There is no difference between Pure-bloods and Muggle-borns' blood whatsoever. Their blood is exactly the same as mine. The reality of this would've shocked my 14 year old self, but now, I know that this is the reality.

I now know Pure-bloods that fight for what they believe in does not make them "traitors". Not in the very least. I now know they were courageous, and that they would die fighting for what they wanted; justice.

Looking back at my taunting, I now know that I only did it because I thought of that person as a threat, or looked at that person in envy, or even to just feel good about myself at that time. I now know that it was all very immature, and I only did it to feel more powerful and more confident about myself.

I now know that putting up a mask does not make yourself strong, not in the least bit. It makes you quite the opposite, actually. When you have a mask up, it just brings the walls crashing in harder when you finally let them down.

I now know that you ought to trust people to catch you. Or else you have no one there. And I now know that you need someone to be there. Everyone needs someone to be there. To have someone to listen, or just have someone there. Just for you.

I am Draco Malfoy.

And this is my story.

Okay, I know it's really short, but it's just a prologue!

Leave me a review, since it is the very first part of my story, and tell me what you think!

And once again, sorry about the Shot In The Dark thing.


	2. Thoughts

**First chapter! Song recommendations: I recommend Set Fire To The Rain by Adele for Draco's POV and In the Arms Of An Angel by Sarah McLachlan for Hermione's POV. Okay enjoy! (:**

Draco Malfoy slammed the door of the Slytherin common room as soon as he got in. Stomping up to the boys' dormitories, he made sure to slam that door as well. Seeing that no one was in the closely packed dormitory, Draco cast a quick invisibility charm around the perimeter of his bed, making sure it was cast perfectly before he sank down on the bed. Draco grunted, sliding his hands through his white-blonde hair in frustration.

He knew what was going to happen. Hell, he knew a long time ago. Even before Snape killed Dumbledore for him. As soon as Voldemort gave him the task, he knew he could not go through with it. Sure, it was bloody Dumbledore, and he would have never been Draco's choice to be headmaster of the bloody school he was forced to go to, but still. Dumbledore kept this school... dare he say... Dumbledore kept this school sane. And with Voldemort's task at hand, even if it meant Draco's own death if he didn't accomplish it successfully... He couldn't do it.

Draco was sure he would die because of his failed task, but when Snape pulled him aside to tell him about his bloody "brave" promise that he made with Draco's Mum, Draco didn't know what he was supposed to feel. Fucking relief? No. Not on his own life. Why did Snape need to cut into _his_ task? Voldemort put him, not Snape up to it. And Draco had been doing fine by himself.

Draco cut into his thoughts forcefully, laughing sourly. _Bloody confident, aren't we, Draco._

But, at the same time, although Draco would vow not to tell anyone this until the day his grave was made, Draco was impressed, and a tad more than relieved due to Snape's promise. It _was_ the Unbreakable Vow, and that took a shitload of courage to muster up to. And Snape... vowing to do this to protect _him_, Draco Malfoy. Draco quickly pushed it out of his mind. Snape clearly only did it simply to be trusted by Voldemort. Why would Snape even want to protect Draco if he was given the choice? That's right, Snape wouldn't even spare him a look if Draco wasn't the most popular Slytherin at Hogwarts.

But now Voldemort knows that Draco didn't carry through with the task. And Voldemort was angry, not to mention seeking revenge on Draco for his little pussy-out. Voldemort would find him, Draco knew. Draco knew that Voldemort would find him, and, to put it in the briefest way possible, Voldemort would attempt to kill him for his failed deed.

That's why Draco couldn't stay at Hogwarts. If he did, Voldemort would be sure to find him, and along with killing Draco, he'd blow up a healthy portion of the school for pure amusement. As much as Draco wanted to have confidence in himself that he wouldn't care one bit if Hogwarts was shooken up a bit, he knew that if the school fell down, it would settle into him that the War was going to start. It would be a reality check. And Draco was trying to steer clear of those. He didn't want those because he wanted to delay it from his mind as long as possible.

Draco was scared, to tell the truth. And Draco hated being scared. It made him weak. Draco gritted his teeth and threw a punch at the walls of the dormitory, making a slight dent. Draco dismissed it roughly; he'd fix it with magic a bit later. He grunted, and smacked down on the bed again, a little harder than necessary. It honestly wasn't a good idea for him to be alone with his thoughts. They seem to trail by themselves without any consciousness of it.

Drifting back into his dangerous mind, he thought about his parents. His fucking parents wouldn't even take him in, being too bloody obsessed and devoted to the Dark Lord. Bullshit. They were just scared about what would happen to them if they disobeyed orders and went against Voldemort's instructions.

So, at the moment, Draco had nowhere to go. He hated to admit it, but it was true. Hogwarts isn't safe for him, his fucking _house_ isn't even safe for him. Where else could he go? Nowhere. He had nowhere.

Draco checked his bedside clock impatiently. Draco was waiting for Snape to come up to his dormitory to collect him. Snape was going to take him somewhere where Draco wouldn't be found. Somewhere safe where Voldemort, including his Death-Eaters would not be able to track down Draco. In frustration, Draco took another look at the clock. Noticing that the second hand had barely moved, Draco took a swing at his clock, knocking it clean off his bedside drawer. Watching it tumble to the floor without a fight sent a wave of satisfaction running through his body.

Knowing Snape, Draco knew he shouldn't be putting too much trust into the Potions professor. Severus was a Death-Eater, after all.

Not that Draco wasn't though. A Death-Eater, that is. He pulled his left sleeve up to his elbow and grimaced at the reminder. The ugly black skull, surrounded by the snakes. It was still in his skin. Engraved in there. He didn't have any hope it would be leaving soon, either.

[~]

Hermione Granger took in a deep breath. It was now or never.

"'Mione! Supper's done, come on down, hun!" Hermione heard from downstairs. Her Mum and Dad were the only people, not counting Harry and Ron, that called Hermione by "Mione". Even with Harry and Ron, it was rare for them to utter the nickname. "Mione" didn't sound right coming from anyone else's mouths.

Hermione closed her eyes, savoring her Mother's musical voice for as long as possible.

"Coming Mum!" she choked out, holding back on the tears.

Hermione slowly walked down the stairs, dragging her stuff quietly behind her. She was trying to throw every detail of her house that she's lived in her whole life into her already scattered and disordered brain.

The stain on the carpet right at the landing of the stairs, where she spilt her apple juice when she was eight. They never could get it out, and they eventually gave up, too lazy to buy another carpet.

The little chip in the wood staircase where Hermione threw one of her worst tantrums. Her little ten year old self wished that her parents would leave her alone. She got so mad that she purposely cried in agony and ripped a chunk of the staircase off as if to prove a point. She got so mad that she told them to just leave, please, and never come back to look after her. She remembered it clearly, and she laughed bitterly at the irony of it all.

As she neared the bottom stair, she also neared the black streak in the wall that would never come out, no matter how hard her Mum and Dad tried. That was the first time she did magic. Hermione, at almost eleven years old, was shocked and speechless at the black, almost lightning mark she etched into the wall simply by staring at it. She didn't mean it, really. It just happened. She wished she could go back to that moment right now, where she was so tiny, so naïve about magic. Back then, she didn't know that while magic was a wonderful and fantastic thing, there would always be the dark, wrong side to that. The Dark Magic she didn't even have a care about when she was that ten year old with no cautions in the world.

Hermione smiled faintly, remembering her other spill with the apple juice near the living room wall, where she first got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. When her parents told her, she gasped in surprise, and dropped another glass of apple juice as she was first told that she was a witch.

Passing all the family photos, the first tear streaked down her cheek, but she softly wiped it away. She couldn't make noise. She wanted it to be quick and painless for her parents, and not seeing her when she cast the spell would be the best way. She crept up to the living room couch. She smiled sadly again. The tradition was that they always had their lunches on the coffee table in front of the sofa, facing the television. When Hermione was about four years old, she would not eat unless it was in front of the TV, watching a cartoon show. After that, the habit just stuck and nobody ever bothered to change it.

Hermione took a silent breath, slowly lifting her wand arm. She pointed her shaky hand with the wand at the space in between her parents' head.

Her Dad said something, and her Mum laughed heartily. Hermione faltered, but mentally slapped herself at her procrastinating. She had to get this over with. Over with so they could live a safe life. Away from her.

"I love you both so, so much," Hermione whispered quietly. Or maybe she said it in her mind. She couldn't remember.

"Obliviate."

She watched in agony as her face disappeared from all the family pictures. She watched in agony as every trace of her left the remnants of her house where she grew up.

There. Now they could go to Australia with different names. Nobody would be able to track them there. Not even Hermione. Soon, all of these memories, the apple juice stains, the unintended magic, the tantrums, would not even be mere memories in her parents' mind.

Hermione realized the tears were falling steadily now. Shocked at her weak composure, she whispered "I love you" one final time. She then grabbed her bags filled with her remaining possessions and sprinted out the door into the already setting Sun.

[~]

"Draco. Where in the bloody name of Merlin are you." a young, black-haired witch hissed, annoyed at the lack of the blonde haired wizard's presence in the room.

Draco snapped his head up, breaking away from his trance. Pansy. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Draco stood up abruptly, sending his bed into a creaking frenzy.

"Hell, Draco. I can bloody here you."

_Double fuck._ Draco huffed, and undid the invisibility charm around him. "Pansy," he addressed curtly.

"Draco! What the bloody Hell are you telling Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise these days?" Pansy was too winded up to bother questioning his invisibility charm. Her icy voice whipped in his direction, making him wince slightly.

"What the fuck, Pansy."

"They're telling me that you're bloody leaving Hogwarts!"

Oh. That.

"Right... uhm, Pansy." Draco muttered with a hint of sheepishness.

"Shit! They weren't lying?" Pansy shrieked, worriedly.

"Calm the Hell down, Parkinson." Draco snarled.

"Don't. Call me Parkinson."

"Pansy. Whatever. They're not lying, and I didn't tell them that to just try to mess with their brains. Even though it would be tempting." Draco smirked faintly.

Pansy's jaw fell slack to the ground. "Don't even joke about this right now, Draco, I-"

"Shut your trap and listen. I'm leaving this bloody school that is no use in my life." The words tumbled out of his mouth easier than he thought they would. "There. Happy?"

"Fuck you, Draco. Take me with you, then."

"Pansy, I fucking_can't_."

"Bullshit. Where are you going? Of course you can take me with you."

"PANSY! I TOLD YOU I FUCKING CAN'T! WHAT DON'T YOU GET OUT OF THAT." Draco yelled, balling his hands into fists. He needed to hit something. Now.

"THE WHOLE THING. WHY WON'T YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU. WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Pansy replied back with equal force.

"I. Don't. Know. Okay, I don't know where I'm going," Draco growled. His hands were so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"Don't lie to me, Draco. I'm your bloody girlfriend, you don't need to lie to me."

"I TOLD YOU, I BLOODY DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M GOING. AND YOU ARE _NOT_ MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU WERE JUST A TIMELY FUCK HERE AND THERE."

Pansy's face faltered, but it was quick, barely noticeable. "I don't believe you," she muttered quietly.

"SHIT, PANSY. WHAT DON'T YOU GET. I WAS USING YOU. THERE. NOW IT'S PLAIN AND CLEAR. I WAS FUCKING USING YOU."

Pansy's face fell. She roughly brought her thumbs up to her eyes, wiping them quickly. "Fuck you, Draco," she said for the second time that night. With that, she ran out of the dormitory.

Draco considered going after her. Going after her and apologizing, having one more fuck before he had to leave. Besides, when he would get another fuck was unknown. Who knows where Snape was planning to take him. But Draco had too much pride for that. So he just sank down on his bed, making another dent identical to the one before on the exact same wall.

He realized he still had to pack. Snatching his wand up, he quickly waved it carelessly, watching everything pile into his trunk neatly. With another wave, he flicked it shut, and got started on repairing the wall.

"Malfoy." Snape's voice rose out of nowhere, snatching Draco out of his concentration. The wall wasn't perfect. Oh well, what did Draco bloody care.

"Time to go."

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Suggestions? Thanks guys and reviews mean the world to me!**


	3. Home

**a/n: Hello! I realized that since I did a prologue, all of my chapter numbers are kind of one ahead (ex. my chapter 1, AKA. Thoughts, is #2, according to the site). So just ignore that, and count it as one before that number, lol. Sorry this one is so late, I'm super super busy, it actually surprised me that I got this one done by today. And I don't know if it's just in Canada, but Happy Harry Potter DVD Release Day! I don't know about you, but I've already got my DVDs beside me! Song recommendations! I really like the idea with one song for each of their POVs. So for Hermione, I listened to Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne while writing, and for Draco, Wake Me Up When September Ends, by Green Day. Enjoy! x**

Hermione panted heavily and sank down onto the floor as soon as she was far enough away from her... Former house. She let out a choked sob that she didn't know that she was holding, and then, with no warning, the tears started streaming steadily down her face then.

Her life. Her _whole_ life. Gone. All with that simple spell. Merlin, what had she _DONE_? Hermione wrapped her arms around herself in efforts to stop her sobbing. It didn't help any. She didn't care who saw her like this. Her parents don't know her. How is she supposed to carry on with that?

The answer was simple. She just had to. She had no choice. People were depending on her and she was never one to let people down. Heck, she was relying on herself. She needed to pull herself together, so she could get on with the dark times that were very within her range now. It was coming. And fast.

With one last shaky breath, she wiped her tears away hurriedly. She didn't even care that she probably looked like crap, she had to get back and help. Thinking of the Hogwarts castle, she apparated without one look back.

"Hermione!" Professor Minerva McGonagall rushed to Hermione's side and clutched her arm worriedly. "How did it go?" she addressed Hermione gently.

With those four caring words, Hermione let out her second stream of sobs, and collapsed onto the floor in the Headmaster's room.

"Oh... Hermione... it's going to be alright..." Professor McGonagall awkwardly patted Hermione on the back. Hermione could clearly tell she didn't have experience with raw and heart-felt moments like this, but she didn't mind. Hermione was one of the type of people where, if you comforted her, she would just end up crying harder.

"Professor-" Hermione hiccuped. "My parents... It-it's over... Profe-" Hermione choked and started coughing.

"Hermione. I'm so sorry, I really am. I understand what you are feeling and I really don't want to have to tell you this right now, but I have no choice," McGonagall nervously cleared her throat. "There's no time."

Hermione looked up at her with her eyes swimming with tears, confused.

"You-Know-Who has infiltrated the Ministry."

[~]

"This is it?" Draco huffed. "This is the top secret location you've sent me to?" He rolled his grey eyes in amusement and frustration. The suspense that built up in his body... For _nothing_.

"Do you have a problem with this, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape retorted, clearly annoyed.

"Of course not. I guess I'll just.. go in now." Draco said awkwardly. He gazed up at the old winter cabin that his parents used to use during their winter holidays. It was completely secluded, and there was the small forest on the right that Draco remembered so well. He shuddered. He didn't want to think about it. Not right now.

And there were the hills that would be made when the snow came. Snowboarding. Draco used to love it, before he discovered that he was a wizard. He remembered him and his mom flopping down the hills, not even on their snowboards when they got down to the bottom of the hill. Draco missed it a lot, he just didn't realize until now.

"No thank you?" Snape hissed in Draco's direction, putting emphasis on the "thank".

"No, not really," Draco said. "You can feel free to leave whenever you want."

He grabbed his bags, levitating one. (who the hell was going to see him do magic out here?) He started moving up the path to the house when he heard a small smirk.

"Goodbye Draco Malfoy, and good luck." Snape said, quiet enough to still sound like him, but loud enough to let Draco know it was meant to be heard. With that, the familiar crack sounded. Draco turned around and realized Snape was gone. And he was alone; again.

Draco huffed, pulling his stuff with him inside.

Draco wasn't expecting anyone inside, so when he found somebody standing in the front hallway of the house, his shock caused him to drop all his belongings.

"Draco Malfoy. Hello, I have been waiting for you."

The stupid half-blood witch with the pathetic and annoying pink hair stood in front of him, grinning evilly with her hands crossed across her chest. Her face was smeared with dirt from Merlin knows what.

"What do you think you're bloody doing here. I don't want a pathetic excuse of a witch in my house. And that's what you are. A half-blood. Filthy half-bloods don't have any use to be on this planet, Nymphadora." Draco got straight into the ridiculing. He hadn't teased in about twelve hours, and now that his life had drastically just changed, he was desperate to cling on to whatever was left that had just an ounce of normal still etched in it. Teasing was almost his... Lifesaver, he guessed.

"It's. Tonks." She seethed, her hair turning blue for a minute. Strangely, it was the only thing she got pissed about. "Mister Malfoy, do you want to know why exactly I've been expecting you?"

"No, but if you don't mind, you can get out of my house now." Draco breathed, shoving past her.

A firm hand gripped his wrist and shoved his body back into the door at an alarming speed, with vigorous strength. "Not so bad a witch now, am I?"

"What the fuck do you want, Tonks," Draco gritted his teeth, reaching into his robe pocket for his wand. "I can call my dad. He would be pleased to hear about a half-blood in my house." Draco hissed the word "half-blood".

"You think I don't know what's going on with you and your family? Oh no, Draco, you are very wrong indeed." Tonks smirked. "You think you're so much more high and mighty than everyone. Do you even know what it does to people when you taunt them about their most touchy subjects?"

"What the fuck is this, a therapy session?" Draco muttered, tightening his grip on his wand.

"Expelliarmus." Tonks lightly flicked her wand, and caught Draco's in her hand.

"Give me back my wand. I'm not fucking interested in playing your stupid little games." Draco tightened his fists for the second time that day. Now she was getting him mad.

"Oh, you won't even want it back when I'm done with you," Tonks whispered.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Draco yelled.

"It means that I've had enough of you and your ways. It means it's getting old, Draco. I don't like it, and I know other's don't as well. Draco, you have to learn your lesson, but I really don't think you have yet."

"How the _fuck_ do you know what I do at Hogwarts? What, do you stalk me?" Draco rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Watch your language. And in fact, yes, I have been keeping a close eye on the way you treat people. Draco, you don't get it. You only do it because you aren't comfortable with your own life, and it makes you feel better. Aren't I right?"

"You don't fucking know me, stop telling me what to do, and stop telling me what you _think_ you know about me. You know nothing, and you never will." Draco sneered at her.

"Draco Malfoy, I know more about you than you are willing to admit to yourself." Her wand hand twitched, lifting the wand a bit higher.

Draco took a small step back. "You. Don't. And now, you need to get out of my house _now_, and you better give me my property back. This is a crime. I can get anyone involved in this and you will be in a shitload of trouble. So I think it'd be wise if you left. Now."

Draco noticed that she hadn't moved a step. "LEAVE!" He shouted at her, resisting the urge to toss one of his heavy trunks at her.

"Oh, Draco. You still have a lot to learn," Tonks said. She pointed her wand at his face, and Draco didn't have time to hear the words before a bright blue flash blinded him. And then it was black.

[~]

Hermione's jaw fell slack to the ground, and when she found her voice, she whispered "What... what does this mean? For us? For me? For... Harry and Ron?" She managed to not talk about Harry and Ron for quite a while now, but it just came tumbling out. Naturally she was still worried for them, but she was still touchy on the horcrux subject.

About a month ago, Harry and Ron had decided that this was one mission that they were going to have to face without her. Ron said that it was far too dangerous, and having three of them there would increase the chances of being found. Hermione argued profusely, she said she had to go, she was very good with spells and charms, and they needed her. There was always that nagging in the back of her head, though; Ron was right. With the three of them together, the chances of being caught and found were very high. They ended up leaving without her one early September morning.

They had had a rough night at the Burrow, it was one of the more serious and severe fights between her, Harry, and Ron. Hermione went up to them after dinner the night before, when they were in their room. She stomped in, not bothering to knock. She stood her ground and told them, firmly, that she absolutely _had_ to go with them, for their good. Harry and Ron ganged up on her, and it left Hermione feeling tiny and useless. The stress and tension was so thick that night that Hermione couldn't take it.

"GO. GO THEN! GO ON WITHOUT ME, SEE HOW WELL YOU DO WITHOUT ME." Hermione hurled at them with tears stinging her eyes. "Go. Go then." she whispered, wiping her eyes.

Harry and Ron looked at her sadly. Ron reached out to gingerly take her arm, but she pulled back quickly.

"Goodnight," Hermione hissed, running out of the room, and closing the door quietly; it was late at night, she didn't want to wake anyone up.

When she got back to her room that she shared with Ginny, she quietly got into bed, not falling asleep until the early hours.

Next morning, she woke up. Ginny had already gone down for breakfast, so Hermione guessed that she had slept in. Hermione groaned, remembering her argument with the boys. She was going to go back to their room and apologize this instant. She always felt uncomfortable when they were even a tad bit upset with her.

She gently sat up, the bed creaking underneath her. And then a slip of paper caught her eye. She reached over and snatched it up from her nightstand, slowly reading it in horror.

_Hermione._

_I decided to take your advice. We had to go, and this fighting between us isn't getting us anywhere. I was stalling, and I realized that after you left last night._

_So by the time you read this, we'll be gone. We have to start searching somewhere, and please, PLEASE don't be mad at us Hermione. We just want the best for the wizarding world._

_Love, Harry and Ron._

Hermione remembers staring at the paper for about an hour, before she went down to join the Weasleys around the dining table. They were laughing at a joke that Fred and George had just told, and Hermione suspiciously asked, "Where's Harry and Ron?"

"Oh, Ronald's come down with a horrible case of spattergroit, dear. And Harry has gone back home to get some remaining stuff for Hogwarts, although I wouldn't call that horrible Muggle house a home." Mrs. Weasley huffed. "You can go up to see him. Ron, I mean."

It occured to Hermione that Harry and Ron had been thinking of ways to leave without bringing any suspicions to the Weasleys for a very long time. They didn't just think about it when she left their room yesterday, they had decided they were going to leave without her a long time ago. It was yesterday that just gave them a little push.

"No, that's alright Mrs. Weasley. And I'm not hungry, either, I think I'm going to go and catch up with my reading."

And with that, Hermione went to Hogwarts, except without her two best friends at her sides. That was that. She tried not to think about it.

Until now. It just came, thrown out of her mouth so carelessly she almost didn't recognize that she said it.

"Well, this means that now, You-Know-Who is in control of the Ministry. He has set up a taboo on his name, so that whenever his name gets called out, the Snatchers can locate you specifically. It is quite efficient, I'm afraid." Hermione's professor pursed her lips. "He has also enforced a Muggle-born Registration Commission. Hermione, do you know what this means?"

Hermione shook her head, casting a glance down at her feet.

"The registration commission now means that You-Know-Who wants to interview Muggle-borns and see if they're fit for wizarding schools or not. Hermione, you are a muggle-born. And he does not want you for a simple interview, he wants you for information on Potter and Weasley. I'm afraid... with you here, Mister Potter, as well as Mister Weasley are not safe."

Hermione processed her words. Slowly, Hermione rose to her feet, and stared into Professor McGonagall's eyes. "I have nowhere to go." She stated, her voice cracking.

"No, Hermione, I've found you a place to stay. Just for now. But you can't stay at Hogwarts, that's for sure. It's too obvious. It has to be somewhere where no one would think of searching. I know this planning does not have to be made for another couple of week, but I want to know that you are safe."

"No. Professor, I'm staying here. You need me." Hermione stood her ground, squinting at her professor.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "If we need help, I will contact you. Through my patronus or something along the lines of that. Don't worry, Hermione. You will have plenty of time to help."

Hermione's shoulders slumped with defeat. She didn't have the strength to put up a fight anymore. "Take me where you have to take me."

**Okay, tell me how it was! Reviews are magical(:**


	4. Collision

a/n: Ack okay so I'm so incredibly sorry I haven't posted for like, more than 2 months. I hope you all don't hate me. But I have honestly been so busy, and I really, really worked hard to get it up today. Okay, that's all I'm ranting about for this chapter, because I want you guys to enjoy it(: Song recommendation: Born of Frustration by James, for both POVs. ENJOY! x

Draco woke up in a dazed state. Stupid fucking Tonks. Who the bloody Hell did she think she was? Draco grunted, slowly getting up off of his feet.

"Awake now, are you?"

Draco's head shot up in surprise. "Why the Hell are you still here?" Draco retorted.

Tonks lazily sat on his staircase, looking over at him with a bored expression on her face. "I reckon you don't want to know what I cast, then?"

"I don't fucking care, I know it was just a little harmless, weak spell that tried to scare me. It didn't work, Tonks, give it up."

"As I said, you still have a lot to learn," Tonks yawned.

"Draco, you have a year to find someone to love you. Someone to love you for you, not what's on the outside. To prove it, you're going to have to get them to tell you that they love you. And to mean it. Considering what's on the inside however, I'm sure this would prove difficult. Now, since you clearly don't want my help with the rest of your year, I'll just leave you to figure your, as you like to say, "shit" out. Good luck, Malfoy." Tonks hopped off the step, and was gone with the recognized crack.

"You're a fucking load of rubbish!" Draco yelled into nothingness, balling his fists.

But, just in case; leaving his bags discarded at the front, Draco made his way over to the mirror, to see if there was any permanent damage.

Nothing, he thought, scraping his thumb softly across his chin line. Nope, everything seemed pretty normal. She probably did it to just scare him. It didn't work, 'Phadora.

Fuck. His trunks were still at the front. He sighed, slowly trudging over to get them. He noticed that Tonks left his wand tossed to the side. He picked it up, and went to do the hover charm over the heaviest trunk, like he did on his way up to the front of the house.

Except nothing happened. Draco tried again, except... Nothing. "What the-" He tried the Alohomora charm on the front closet door. Nothing. He tried another spell. And another. And another.

And suddenly it dawned on him. The filthy half-blood had taken away his magic. A terribly long string of curse words strung themselves through his mind, and he smacked his fists against the closet door. Fuck this. Tonks couldn't have... she wouldn't. Well, Draco, clearly, she would, and clearly, she could.

"FUCK!" Draco screamed out, throwing a punch at a near wall. "FUCK YOU TONKS! YOU DESERVE TO FUCKING DIE!" Anger was building up around him like he was boiling water.

Suddenly, an angry voice interrupted him. "What the hell do you think you're saying about Tonks?"

Who was coming into his house now? The house should just be a fucking museum if there were going to be so many people through and through. Draco started to think that maybe this wasn't a good place for Snape to have put him, if that many people had managed to find him.

Draco turned around to shoot a famous death glare in the direction of the voice, but it froze on his face when he noticed Professor McGonagall along with a very angry Hermione Granger, with her wand directed at Draco, beside her.

[~]

Hermione shakily stood her ground, pointing her wand at Draco Malfoy's neck, until something dawned on her.

"Wait, professor... Why are we here?" Hermione said in confusion, lowering her wand in the process.

Professor McGonagall cast a downward to the ground. "Well, Ms. Granger..."

"No... Professor... NO!" Hermione's clever mind picked up on Professor McGonagall's plan almost immediately. "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME HERE WITH THIS... THIS... THIS! YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME HERE WITH THIS!"

"Ms. Granger! Calm down!" Professor McGonagall said in a very stern voice.

"This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about! Professor, you know this won't go down well!" Hermione practically screamed.

"Whoa... shit, McGonagall. You aren't serious right now are you? As much as I love spending time with... Granger-" he spat the name out, as if it didn't even have enough pride to be on his tongue. "You know that we hate each other's guts."

"Malfoy's positively right! We'll kill each other! We'll-"

"See? You're getting along swimmingly already," Professor McGonagall calmly said.

Hermione could feel the words that she was going to say leave her mouth. She stuttered, until she blurted out "This will not work, Professor! There must be another place, any other place where I can stay!"

"Whoa! Slow the fuck down! You're... staying here?" Now it was Draco's turn to stutter in disbelief. "No... McGonagall, no. Fuck no!"

"Language Malfoy," McGonagall snapped. "And no, Hermione, there is nowhere else where you can be that will be enough protection for you than out here. If you wanted the best for your parents, you would stick with my plan, since you know that this is the best place that we could find for now. For the good of you, and for the good of Malfoy."

"What will me staying here with Malfoy in any world be considered a good thing?" Hermione screeched.

"Well, you will keep each other relatively sane, and you will also keep each other company!" Professor McGonagall's lips pursed into a stern line.

"Bloody Hell, no! This is my home, and I don't want a stupid, pitiful Mudblood in it! I'm perfectly capable of-"

Professor McGonagall cut him off. "You will not call Ms. Granger by that name during her stay here." She said that with so much force, that Draco backed up a couple steps. "It is rude and disrespectful. Don't let me catch you doing it again, or there will be punishments. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah," Draco grumbled.

"Good. So we're clear. Okay, Hermione, have everything you need?" the aged professor turned back to Hermione, and said gently.

"Yes. But please, professor. Are you positively sure there's nowhere else?" Hermione begged.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, quite sure. Okay, now. You two behave, alright?" Professor McGonagall winked at Hermione, and Hermione managed a faint smile.

"Goodbye, Professor."

"I'll see you soon, Hermione. As for you, Malfoy..." Professor McGonagall gave Malfoy a pained look, and apparated.

As soon as McGonagall left, Draco whirled around to face Hermione.

"Okay, so if you absolutely have to stay here, since I really have no choice either way, we have to go over a couple of rules. Just for the time being, until you can find yourself a place more suited to your... Mudblood habits," Draco hissed.

"Professor told you not to call me that," Hermione hissed back with equal force.

"'Professor' isn't here now, is she?" Draco mimicked the word "professor" in a high pitched squeal.

The way Malfoy imitated her made her blood boil. How dare he think he can get away with teasing her?

"I'd have you know I am in perfect contact with Professor, and the simple flick of my wand would send a patronus straight in her direction."

"And what good would that do? It's not like there's going to be other places that would accept someone like you. McGonagall would, at the very most, give me a lecture and then leave it at that. Face it, Granger, you're helpless here."

Hermione froze. She had to admit, everything he just said was true. Professor would not help with anything. She couldn't even come by the house, because it would lead to too much suspicion. But she wouldn't let him win.

"Have you forgotten that I can do magic, Malfoy? Now I suggest that if you don't step away from me, I'll be forced to use some of that on you."

"Ha. Are you trying to threaten me, Granger?"

"In fact, yes. I could also just use force, you know. Does third year ring any bells?"

Much to Hermione's surprise, this resulted in a quick, barely noticeable step back. But Hermione noticed. The heat in the air evaporated, and she was aware of the tiny shuffle of his feet.

Feeling confident with the turn of events, Hermione hissed at him. "And what was that I heard you saying about Tonks?"

"None of your fucking business," Draco mumbled.

"Whoa, no need to get so defensive, Malfoy," Hermione smirked.

"Why aren't you with the Weasel and the-" Draco grimaced. "-Chosen One anyway? Why do you have to come to me, of all people, and anger me with your presence, when you could be with them?" Malfoy sneered.

"I- I..." Hermione faltered. Malfoy could tell that he struck a nerve. Making a mental note for future reference, he tossed Hermione a cruel smirk.

"Just. Forget it. Tell me which room I can stay in and I will be out of your way," Hermione whispered, bending over to pick up one of her trunks.

Draco was taken aback. He felt a tiny wave of upset in his body, but pushed it out of his mind quickly. Why did she change the topic so quickly? And why wasn't she even fighting with him? But... That was all part of the fun, now wasn't it?

"Give me bloody time to look around first, would you?" Draco huffed.

"Wait... You just got here as well?" Hermione was very confused.

"Well, obviously, if I haven't gotten a chance to look around," he rolled his eyes.

"No need to be so huffy, Malfoy," Hermione snapped, back to her old self, stomping up the stairs. She completely forgot about her trunks and luggage. All she was intent on was getting as much space between her and Malfoy as she could.

[~]

Draco made sure that she was at the first landing before he collapsed down amongst the trunks. This was just the bloody most perfect timing. Now she would see what Tonks turned him into. He didn't want anybody to see him like this, until he could get someone to undo the spell. And prissy Granger just happens to skip along, at this exact moment where Draco did not want anybody, especially Granger, near him. Draco wished he could just get out of there. But no. He was trapped in this hellhole.

He hadn't seen Hermione since they were in year six, a mere year ago. It felt like more though. Seeing her again brought back the thought of Hogwarts into his mind. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he kind of missed the bloody school. Anywhere's better than here, even if that 'anywhere' is Hogwarts.

"Malfoy." Hermione's shrill voice rang through the house, and Draco fought the urge to punch something.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I've chosen a room."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Alright then," Hermione shrugged, and slammed the door.

Fuck this shit. Draco unwillingly dragged himself up the stairs to stand outside of the closed door. "You can't have this room."

"Why not, may I ask?"

"Because it's the biggest one." Draco said matter-of-factly. "Go get... Another one, or something."

"You said you were okay with it. So too bad." Draco could practically here her eyes rolling from behind the closed door.

"No, Granger. This is my house."

"You said you didn't care. So leave!"

Draco really wasn't in the mood for this crap. "Whatever, Granger. But at least go downstairs and get your trunks away from my doorway. You're blocking the bloody way. But do mine first."

"Excuse me?"

Could she not hear properly or something? Draco took a frustrated sigh, and pressed himself against the door, so his voice would travel in. "I said, go downstairs and get your trunks, but bring my trunks up here first."

Hermione laughed, with no hint of humour. "If you think I'm going to move your luggage up to your room, you are bloody mental."

"You are in my house, last time I checked. And letting you stay here, and have this room would be considered a favor, in my eyes."

"Why can't you move your own bloody luggage?"

"It's too fucking heavy for me!"

"Oi! In the name of Merlin, just use your magic!"

Draco faltered. "I'll just do it myself," he grumbled to himself. Draco trudged down the stairs slowly.

What was that about? Hermione wondered to herself. Well, Malfoy was right... this was his house. And she would have to start acting civil if she wanted to live in this house without fights or awkward run-ins. So, against her will, she huffed, and picked up her wand. Opening the door a peak, she walked out slowly and whispered "Wingardium leviosa", pointing at his largest trunk.

Draco looked up at her, raising his eyebrows in surprise. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but then shrugged and wandered off into the kitchen.

Hermione's jaw fell slack to the ground. Ungrateful prat! She dropped the incantation as if it was on fire, letting his trunk fall to the ground in an ungraceful fashion. She was just in time to here the swear words leave his mouth before she slammed the door of her new room.

Now she wouldn't get her trunks. See how he does with them in the doorway. Sighing, Hermione stared out the window at nothing in particular. She was just waiting. Waiting until she could get out of there. Get as far away from Draco Malfoy as she could.

Okay, even if you hated my stories guts, I would really appreciate the constructive criticism, because I'm always looking for ways this could be better! And I really am sorry for the delay. REVIEWS ARE RICE KRISPIE BARS WITH EXTRA MARSHMALLOWS.


End file.
